With the ceaseless progress of the society, various coffee machines appear one after the other. The traditional components in the coffee machine usually include a water pot, a heating unit, and a water pump and so on. In order to make the carrying easy, some coffee, such as the baked and ground coffee and instant coffee and so on, are packed into a hermetic capsule which is similar to the fruit jelly capsule. When using, we can put the capsule which has coffee in it into the coffee machine, then pump the heated water to the chamber in which the capsule placed in the coffee machine, the heated water passes through the raw material to be extracted like coffee, finally, the hot coffee can outflow from the outlet pipe of the coffee machine to the cup. After using, we have to take out the disused capsule. So to the prior coffee machine, we have to take the capsule out from the chamber by hand and throw away after every operation. So it is inconvenient.
To the above said existing situation, a coffee machine, which allows the used capsule drop to the garbage bin set in the coffee machine automatically, is invented. There is no need to take the used capsule out of the chamber by hand every time, instead, to take the garbage bin out of the coffee machine and dump used capsules in the garbage bin after multiple operating. It is more convenient and humanized to use.
The subject of Chinese patent ZL94193279.6 whose Publication No. is CN1130345Y and PCT Publication No. is WO95/07041 titled ‘Packaging of Ground Coffee of the Predosed Pastille Type and Espresso Coffee Machine Using Such Packaging’, is about a special package for coffee and a device in coffee machine which can allow the used coffee tablet drop to the garbage bin set in the coffee machine automatically. According to the invention, the coffee machine extends in a longitudinal direction and essentially comprises a water heater, a cylinder and piston assembly and two abutments disposed at one end of the water heater in a position perpendicular to said longitudinal direction. The cylinder and piston assembly co-acting with said water heater at said abutments so as to fix in place a coffee tablet. A slot is situated on the upper portion of the coffee machine allowing the coffee tablet dropping in vertically. Each abutment can rotate on the axis parallel to said longitudinal direction, so the two abutments can be parallel or at an angle to each other. When the two abutments are an angle, the coffee tablet is fixed, and when the two abutments are parallel, the coffee tablet falls outside the coffee machine by gravity.
The device to make the abutments rotate can be a cam or a rod. In that invention, though the package of coffee can be dropped automatically, but it requires the special package of coffee, and it also needs a device designed to drive the abutments to rotate which makes the structure of coffee machine complex, while the detail of driving device can not be found in the description of the invention.
The subject of another Chinese patent ZL00814922.4 whose Publication No. is CN1157144C and PCT Publication No. is WO01/30218A1) titled ‘Cartridge Ejection Device’, is about a device for ejecting a cartridge of a coffee machine. The device comprising a jaw with a fixed part and a moving part, the jaw parts forming, in the closed position, a housing for the cartridge on the front of the jaw, the moving part being mounted so that it can rotate on the rear of the fixed part, the device comprising, on the fixed part, in the region of the cartridge housing, an ejector and a pulling arm mounted on the moving part above the shaft of rotation of the moving part with, at the end of the arm, a first pin designed to collaborate with catch members of the ejector. When the moving part opens at certain degree, the ejector will rise up, and the cartridge (that is the capsule) will slide along the declining passage and enter into the garbage bin in the coffee machine finally. The device according to this invention makes the using more convenient.